


Keep your eyes on the prize

by Bazzys



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Someone save Geonhak from himself, Yuchan hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: Geonhak and Yuchan: recently friends, now with benefits!
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Geonhak | Leedo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Keep your eyes on the prize

**Author's Note:**

> this one is... a brainfart that happened in feral dms and i'm not sorry at all for the brainrot it has caused me. at least it's another wip out of my gdocs, and that is always appreciated!

Geonhak would like to say it started with a simple kiss. Being shy has offered little but hurdles along his idol career, ranging from awkward smiles to begging to be swallowed by the void, but then the hopeless romantic residing deep within him would shine through and give him a sliver of courage; enough to close the distance and press their lips together-

Anyways, it didn’t start like that.

It started with a video, recorded secretly. By whom is not important (it was Seoho, Geonhak will deal with him later), but the video, zooming closer on Geonhak’s furrowed brows each time he replays Yuchan’s parts in the new MV, somehow ended up in the hands of Donghun (‘somehow’ meaning ‘deliberately sent with instructions to show Yuchan’). Donghun does just so, sending updates back to Seoho about the size of Yuchan’s eyes, a couple of photos attached for proof.

It started with laughing emojis, but quickly turned into regrets. Geonhak would gush about ‘Yuchan this’ and ‘Yuchan that’ in a not-so-subtle way until Seoho would yearn for nothing more than for his ears to fall off, and complaining about it to Donghun only told him that his wishes were mutual.

And so, they concocted a plan. They encountered flaw after flaw, and weaknesses in their plannings that were too great to mend, and risking failure was not an option. They wanted to make it right straight off the bat, first time around, with no chance of it backfiring once again. Long nights passed, messages exchanged were sparse and somewhat incoherent during the busiest leg of their promotions, but they continued to scheme in silence until the day they were finally able to put their little plan into action.

By then, however, it’s already too late. Closing their ears to their respective bandmates confiding in them day in and day out has become too easy this past month, and the result is that none of them picked up the events they’ve each retold. It dawned on them that day, a day off, when Donghun and Seoho were left gaping as Yuchan leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Geonhak’s lips where they were waiting for the two others.

But the story doesn’t start here, nor does Donghun and Seoho have much more role in it. 

Geonhak doesn’t think much of it when he catches Yuchan staring. They’re fresh off the stage after their pre-recording, wiping their sweat and out of breath as they make their way back to the dressing room, when he notices Yuchan in passing and offers a wave. He doesn’t register how Yuchan fumbles and never actually waves back, either, too caught up in his own thoughts about how awkward he is to wave instead of saying hello like any other person would.

The second sign he misses is when Yuchan texts him to ask if they left already. The drowsiness in him makes his fingers reply mindlessly, saying that no, the others are getting snacks for the ride home while he washes up. When his phone buzzes again he’s too busy drying his hair and doesn’t check it.

Geonhak jumps when the door is all but kicked down. He’s still shirtless, the towel obscuring his view of the doorway and he assumes it’s his bandmates returning, but then he catches a glimpse of Yuchan in the corner of his eye. Geonhak turns to face him, Yuchan’s chest rising and falling like he’s been running, as he closes the door and turns the lock behind his back.

“Hey,” Geonhak tries, but Yuchan doesn’t answer as he crosses the room in three large steps, immediately stepping into his zone and pulling him down by the towel around his neck.

He doesn’t waste time, and Geonhak knows eerily well that they don’t have any. All questions will have to wait for now, especially when Yuchan guides him backwards until his knees hit the edge of the sofa to climb into his lap. Geonhak can do nothing but hold on for dear life as Yuchan pushes his tongue past both their lips and into his mouth, the taste of cola mixed with what he can only describe as Yuchan, and Geonhak’s mind swims in it.

Geonhak bites down a protest as Yuchan pulls away, panting into his mouth and looking into his eyes with a fiery hunger that makes Geonhak’s insides flip. 

“Can I blow you?” 

It feels like a record scratch moment, where the world comes to a halt. Geonhak can feel his heart in his throat, pounding like it wants to escape, and he gets it, he really does. The world doesn’t stop, however, and only seems to spin faster than ever with how fast Yuchan scrambles off his lap and between Geonhak’s knees, resting his hands on the waistband of his pants in an unvoiced question. This moment is fleeting, and so is Geonhak’s ‘yes’, but in Geonhak’s head it moves mountains and sets off avalanches.

Yuchan all but rips his clothes down enough to get a hold of Geonhak’s half hard cock, the dryness of his palm causing his toes to curl from the suddenness of it. He’s not allowed a moment to catch his breath before Yuchan’s mouth is on him, hot and wet and eager, and had he not been experiencing an out of body experience as Yuchan’s nose hits his happy trail, he would’ve been embarrassed by the volume of his yelp. 

From there it all happens at once, too fast to keep count of the seconds before they’re gone. Yuchan is anything but gentle, pulling at the back of his knees to bring him closer to the edge of the pillows as he’s taking him down hungrily with a level of expertise Geonhak never knew existed. He has half a mind to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelling, but again Yuchan is faster, shoving two fingers past his lips and pushing down.

Geonhak is too fucking close already, his stomach burning with a rapidly building orgasm ready to crash over him at any second. Yuchan’s nose digs into the soft skin of his abdomen, and then the fingers in his mouth crooks to scrape against his tongue, and Geonhak fucking unravels. He comes, harder than he has in weeks, possibly months, down Yuchan’s willing throat and moaning around the digit in his mouth in an attempt to hide his sobs. He’s pretty sure he’s on the verge of tears as he has no control over his body anymore.

Yuchan takes everything like he was made for it, every buck into his mouth or violent tremor of his legs. By the time Yuchan pulls off of his cock, he’s panting a lot less than Geonhak is, although the hair sticking to his forehead in a sheen layer of sweat shows the toll he’s taken. Yuchan looks ruined, borderline obliterated, with blown pupils and flushed cheeks and plump lips, and Geonhak doesn’t need a mirror to know he is as well. Their eyes connect, and that’s when Yuchan decides to make a show of licking his lips clean and swallowing the rest. 

The fingers slip out of Geonhak’s mouth, still connected by a string of saliva when Geonhak hauls Yuchan back into his lap. The kisses this time are slower, the energy spent, Geonhak sighing into the comfort of the pillows and the warmth of Yuchan’s presence.

“3:53, I’m off my game,” Yuchan admits between kisses, and noticing Geonhak’s confusion he elaborates. “Your song,” he points out as if obvious, “I went 7 seconds over the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to Pen who let me yell at them at work about this months ago, and also to Rene who listened to me rework it for another ship and betaing this mess! ilyyyy
> 
> kudos and comments are as always greatly appreciated <3
> 
> hit me up on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BazzysAO3?s=09)


End file.
